Who Becomes Seme?
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: Indonesia dan Malaysia akhirnya jadian juga. Namun tetap saja kelakuan mereka nggak berubah, rusuh selalu! Bahkan, di malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang akan dikenang seumur hidup, mereka malah rebutan jadi seme! Lalu kalau semuanya mau jadi seme, siapa yang jadi uke? Chekidot!


Who Becomes The Seme? By Azayaka Freak

MalayXIndo or IndoXMalay (mungkin bisa dua2nya, tergantung kebutuhan,hehe...) saya sgt terinspirasi dengan pasangan benci-tapi-rindu, sayang-tapi-tengsin ini. Fict pertama saya, terinspirasi oleh karya2 para senpai yang sudah lebih dahulu berkutat di dunia per-fanficta-an ini. semoga berkenan.

Warning : yaoi, OC, OOC, awas, ada adegan rated M nya lho. de ele el, don't like don't read

Hetalia Yang keren itu punya om Hidekaz en saya sangat terinspirasi olehnya

Summary :

Indonesia dan Malaysia-yang notebene sekarang dah jadian (cuit cuit)-memang ga pernah rukun apalagi romantis2an sebagai pacar. Begitu juga di malam yang seharusnya penuh kenangan itu mereka malah rebutan posisi sebagai SEME! Lalu, kalo dua2nya jadi SEME, siapa yang akan jadi UKE? Let's chekidot!

"GUE YANG SEME!"

"BUKAN, GUE YANG JADI SEME, DODOL!"

"MALAY! GUE YANG LEBIH DULU LAHIR!"

"TAPI GUE YANG LEBIH JANTAN!"

"SIAL, JADI MENURUT LU GUE KURANG JANTAN, BRENGSEK!"

"MUKA LU DANGDUT MAMPUS!"

"MUKA LU TUH YANG METAL, MELAYU TOTAL!"

"POKOKNYA GUE YANG SEME!"

"ENAK AJA, GUE YANG SEME, MALAY!"

Dan mata para _readers_ pun jereng gara2 ngeliat deretan huruf yang di-_caps_ ini. Yak, lupakan saja.

Keduanya gencatan senjata sejenak berusaha mengumpulkan napas dan energi yang tadi tercurah untuk merangkai kata2 "bejat nan nista" . Napas ngos2an, keringat banjir di jidat, pertanda perang mulut yang barusan terjadi benar2 dahsyat. Dua mahluk yang sebenarnya masih ada hubungan saudara itu saling menatap tajam. Otak mereka bagaikan _word processor_ yang sedang berusaha _searching_ kata2 bejat nan nista apalagi yang akan dilontarkan untuk musuh-coret-pasangannya tercinta. Ah, kalian, kenapa sih ga saling bertukar kata2 indah nan manis aja biar enak didengar...

"Heh, Malay..lu bilang gue kurang jantan.." akhirnya Indonesia berhasil mengalahkan napasnya yang ngos2an dan mulai mengintimidasi Malaysia lagi.

"Lu budeg ya, Indon...gue dah teriak jelas2 kalo lu kalah jantan dari gue!" si adik mulai nyolot sesuai dengan sifat aslinya sejak dulu.

"Sialan, ni anak memang kudu dikasih pelajaran...Malay , lu mau bukti kalo gue ini lebih jantan dari lu! " Indonesia murka demi melihat Malay nyengir ngeledek.

"Nih, gue buktiin...!"

Secepat kilat Indonesia menerjang pertahanan Malaysia, mendorong tubuh yang sebaya tingginya itu ke arah tembok dan melingkupi dengan kedua tangannya. Sang lawan rupanya belum siap dengan serangan umum mendadak 1 Maret itu. Malaysia cuma bengong waktu Indonesia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir miliknya dan mulai membombardir bibir itu dengan ganas. Sekitar sepuluh detik lamanya si kakak yang murka demi diejek kurang jantan oleh si adik-yang notabene merangkap-ehem-pacarnya-ehem itu, akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mendadaknya itu.

BLUSH. Ternyata efeknya luar biasa. Si Malay yang banyak bacot itu akhirnya mingkem dengan muka merah kaya kepiting rebus. TENG TENG 1-0 untuk Indonesia.

"...Si..sial..." Malay bergumam perlahan masih dengan muka merah. Sementara Indonesia nyengir lebar dengan senyum penuh kemenangan sambil nyanyi "Garuda di Dadaku~...kuyakin hari ini pasti menang..."

"Bagaimana, Malay? Aku lebih jantan dari kamu kan! Buktinya kamu klepek2...haha, berarti aku yang jadi SEME" Indonesia sesumbar.

"SIAAAALL! GUE YANG SEME, INDON JELEK!" si muka merah itu ngamuk. Tangannya meraih kerah kemeja milik kakaknya dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur, lalu dengan sangarnya menarik kemeja itu sampai beberapa kancing lepas terlempar tak tentu arah.

"Oh, sial!" Indonesia gak mau kalah. Si rambut hitam ikal itu ikutan meraih kerah kemeja adiknya dan menariknya sama persis seperti yang dilakukan adiknya itu padanya. Kondisi terakhir mereka saat ini yang bisa dilaporkan author adalah: mata saling melotot dengan pandangan intimidasi, alis berkedut2, kedua tangan saling mencengkeram kerah kemeja lawan-coret-kekasihnya, posisi tubuh Malay berada di atas Indonesia, suatu posisi yang akan membuat para fujodanshi sejati teriak2 ngarep.

Malaysia mulai melancarkan aksinya, mencium bibir Indonesia dengan cara yang lebih ganas dibanding yang dilakukan Indonesia sebelumnya. Kali ini lidahnya mulai menari2 dan meminta untuk masuk ke dalam rongga hangat mulut Indonesia. Rupanya sang kakak tidak melawan, malah membiarkan lidah adiknya masuk dan menjelajahi setiap jengkal rongga hangat mulutnya. Oh, sepertinya Sang Garuda kali ini takluk pada ciuman Harimau Malaya kita. Ciuman panas itu berlangsung sedetik lebih lama daripada ciuman yang sebelumnya dilancarkan Si rambut ikal.

BLUSH. Oh, oh, Sang Garuda ganteng itu wajahnya merona merah sangat, efek dari ciuman barusan. Sementara Malay ganti nyengir lebar tanda menang. TENG TENG kedudukan saat ini 1-1 imbang bagi Indonesia dan Malaysia. Rupanya Malaysia berhasil menyamakan kedudukan, saudara2...Mari sama2 kita lihat apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, saudara2 sebangsa setanah air...(komentator nyasar...wkwk)

"Ma...Malay..." si ganteng rambut ikal itu mendadak grogi dicium dengan cara brutal seperti barusan. Malay tidak menyia2kan kesempatan. Tangannya langsung membuka kemeja si kakak, menyingkirkan apa2 yang menjadi penghalang baginya untuk dapat menikmati lekuk tubuh si kakak. Sampai akhirnya terlepaslah si kemeja malang itu. Tampaklah dada bidang berkulit coklat dihiasi dua benda kenyal nan sensitif berwarna merah kecoklatan yang sangat menggoda iman.

"Ugh...glek" Malay meneguk ludahnya.

Oh, Tuhan, kenapa tubuh di hadapanku ini sangat sangat menggoda iman, ratapnya. Salahkan Engkau, kenapa menciptakan kakakku yang sangat ganteng. Salahkan Engkau yang menciptakan bibirnya yang begitu menawan, Salahkan Engkau yang menciptakan leher jenjang itu, dada bidang itu, lalu...lalu...dua benda kenyal itu...

AKH! SALAHKAN ENGKAU YANG MENCIPTAKAN WAJAH KAKAKKU YANG SANGAT _RAPEABLE_ INI!

Malaysia tak sanggup lagi mendiamkan anugerah indah yang terhampar di hadapannya kini. Ia langsung menyerbu leher jenjang itu, mengelus dengan hidungnya lalu menciuminya dengan penuh hasrat. Menjilati dengan lidahnya, menyesapnya sampai tertinggal tanda cintanya disana.

"Sssshhhh...Ma...Malay..." si ganteng kakak tersayangnya itu ikut terhanyut dalam hasrat buta. Menjeritkan namanya dalam dekapan nafas penuh nafsu, yang membuat adik tersayang itu makin terbakar gairah.

Dan invasi bibir Malaysia pun semakin meluas, semakin menuruni wilayah leher, semakin intim menjelajah dada pemuda berambut hitam ikal yang tak berkemeja lagi, lalu berhenti tepat di benda kenyal nan sensitif itu.

"Oooogh..." Indonesia menjerit tertahan waktu area sensitifnya dijamah sebuah bibir basah lagi hangat.

Bibir itu mengulum daging kenyal itu, mempermainkannya dengan ujung lidah lalu melepasnya dengan terengah.

Malaysia hebat. Ternyata ia sanggup menjinakkan kakaknya yang super nyolot itu di atas ranjang. Kehebatan seperti inilah yang digunakannya sewaktu merebut Sipadan dan Ligitan milik kakaknya dulu.

Dan adegan selanjutnya begitu cepat sampai ketika Malay sudah memelorotkan boxer milik Indonesia yang berwarna merah putih dan juga boxer miliknya dengan warna serupa (ih, Malay, kamu ga kreatip, sampai2 warna boxer ikut2an punya Indonesia). Dari balik boxer itu menyembullah sebuah benda yang sudah tegang dan mengacung tegak..

"Mmmmh...Malay..." Indonesia memejamkan mata menahan hasratnya yang makin menggila.

Malay mendekatkan milik Indonesia dan miliknya yang sudah sama2 tegang itu.

"Indon..."

"Ahh...Malay..."

Mereka saling tatap dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat Spain.

"Indon..."

"Ma...Malay..."

Hening. Waktu seakan berhenti. Yang terdengar hanya deru napas yang memburu.

""Indon...kamu...ternyata..."

"Mal...Malay..."

"MILIKMU LEBIH PENDEK 3 SENTI DARI MILIKKU...BHUAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA...!"

Indonesia melongo. Demi Rhoma irama yang lagi goyang ngebor, di saat2 negara lagi darurat perang begini sempet2nya dia ngukur dan ngebandingin milik masing2!

"Si...siaaalll!" Indonesia pun murka. Memang, keahlian Malaysia membuat darah kakaknya itu mendidih dengan cepat patut diacungi jempol, benar2 _awesome_ (Gilbert : Hey, itu _tagline_ punya gue!Bayar royalti lu! Author ga _awesome_!).

Dengan penuh rasa kesal Indonesia menarik bahu adik menyebalkannya itu lalu membantingnya ke tempat tidur. Kini posisi mereka berbalik dari sebelumnya. Malay di bawah, Indonesia di atas dengan skor 1-1 . Oh, lihatlah para fujodanshi macam Hungary, Ukraine, Japan, Liechtenstein dkk itu mulai _nosebleed_ , mengharapkan adegan yaoi yang lebih hot. Sementara jika Netherland melihat adegan ini pasti dia sudah minta dicabut nyawanya oleh malaikat Izrail.

"Dasar lelet!"

Indonesia rupanya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mengakhiri penderitaan miliknya yang sudah menuntut minta dipenuhi hak asasinya sedari tadi. Direngkuhnya kaki Malay lalu diangkatnya ke atas sampai jempol kaki adiknya itu menyentuh bantal. Dijilatnya dua jari miliknya sampai berlumuran ludah.

"Aakkhh..!" Malay menjerit saat dua jari itu perlahan menerobos lubang pertahanannya yang masih 'perawan'. Jari itu bergerak maju mundur yang berhasil membuat pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu meringis. Agak terasa sakit di awal.

"Sa...sakit, Indon, goblok!"

Akhirnya Indonesia menarik dua jarinya itu yang kemudian sekarang digantikan oleh miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang itu. JROT

"Uuuugghh...!" Malay menahan napas

Indonesia makin sangar mengobrak abrik lubang pertahanan musuh-coret-kekasihnya itu. Goyangan pinggulnya makin cepat sementara tangannya meremas milik Malay yang juga semakin hard.

"Oooogghh...Indon...aku mau...muncrat...ukkh!"

"Aku juga...Malay...uukkkhh!"

"Si...sialan, lu...gue duluan!" kumat lagi aura saingannya.

"Enak aja! Gue dulu, Malingshiiit...uukkhh!"

"Gu..gu..uukkh!"

"Pokoknya...gu...gue!"

"GUE!...AKKKHH!..."

"GUE!...OOOOOGGGHHHH!..."

SPLURRTTT...

Mereka muncrat bersamaan.

Indonesia dan Malaysia memang ga pernah rukun. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah jadian pun, tetap ga bisa akur en kompak. Namun ada satu hal yang sungguh menarik. Ternyata dalam hal _cumming_, mereka bisa juga kompakan bareng...

Jadi, saudara2, bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang perang IndonesiaXMalaysia atau MalaysiaXIndonesia ini? Berakhir dengan skor 1 sama atau...

it's up to you...

Omake :

Ngos2an.

"Sial lu, Indon...pantat gue sampe lecet mampus begini!"

"Tapi enak, kan?"

BLUSH. Malay ga bisa balas. Indonesia tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil nyanyi "Garuda di dadaku...kuyakin hari ini pasti menang..."

FIN~

Mohon reviewnya,

Terima kasih banyak...

Terima kasih byk buat Ryokiku senpai yg memberikan saya tips n trik utk upload di FFN ini

Domo arigato senpaaaaiii...*sujud sukur

Regards,~


End file.
